The Center for Neural Science at New York University is a premier site for research on functional aspects of vision. Eighteen investigators from the Center request support for their vision research through continuation of a Core Grant. They are bound together by their research interests in the neural and behavioral bases of vision and visually guided behavior. The proposed Core will comprise four modules, each of which will benefit research in the research areas represented by program faculty: a Visual Displays Module, a Design and Fabrication Module, a Neuroanatomy Module, and a Functional Imaging Module.